


Ablutions and Confessions

by MoonwalkingCrab



Series: Tech Support [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Matt, Fluff and Smut, M/M, PWP, Porn with Feelings, Shower Sex, Techienician, Top Techie, based on art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-26
Updated: 2016-08-26
Packaged: 2018-08-11 06:05:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7879438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonwalkingCrab/pseuds/MoonwalkingCrab
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a long shift, it's important to get clean, especially when your boyfriend can't seem to get enough of you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ablutions and Confessions

**Author's Note:**

> Based on [this](http://jeusus.tumblr.com/post/148570571958/matt-your-glasses-famous-last-words) amazing art by the phenomenal [Jeusus](http://jeusus.tumblr.com/)

Matt hated his room, it was cramped, impersonal and barely furnished. Today however he loved it, quiet, secure and blessedly empty. His bunkmate had been assigned to delta shift all week and Matt was definitely taking advantage of the lack of interruptions. He’d felt the grab at his hand as soon as their shift had finished and seen Techie next to him, a smirk on his face.

“Bunkmate still delta shift?”

“For the next week.” Matt watched the artificial blue irises swirled and clicked as Techie’s pupils dilated, a light flush making its way across his pale skin.

“Guess I’m coming back with you then,” Techie said slipping his arm around Matt’s waist. He had that smirk again, the one that made Matt weak at the knees. The one that belied the devilish personality that lurked beneath Techie’s shy exterior. The one that had had Matt’s hand down Techie’s jumpsuit when they were supposed to be working. Matt loved that smirk.

They were both still filthy from their work on the lower levels of the ship and the cold sweat on Matt’s skin seemed to amplify the sheer electricity he felt at every point his body and Techie’s touched. He was hot all over, anticipation both burning through him and sending shivers down his spine. His eyes were caught by the clips holding Techie’s hair back, just threatening to spill the bright strands across his face and shoulders, exactly the way Matt liked it.

His door slid open with a small hiss, light flickering on. A sway of copper in the corner of his eye was all he saw of Techie before the door clicked shut and he was pressed up against it, pinned. Techie’s hands were in Matt’s hair, pulling him insistently downwards to meet his lips. Matt smiled as he opened his mouth, running his hands down Techie’s back to grab his ass and hoist him upwards, taking advantage of the slight frame. There was a puff of laughter against his mouth before long legs wrapped themselves around his hips, pulling them infinitely closer together. Matt could feel Techie’s smile against his mouth and a flutter went through his stomach. That smile was his weakness.

Techie’s mouth was warm and wet, his tongue swirling patterns inside Matt’s mouth, stroking against his own in a way that shot heat straight through Matt’s body. His arms wrapped around Matt’s neck, slim fingers pulling at the loose curls of his hair. Matt’s hands squeezed tight on Techie’s ass as he pulled them together, half hard cocks already brushing. Tongues tangled clumsily, passion beating out finesse. Matt wanted to taste, to devour, he kissed Techie with a hunger he hadn’t known he had. Nothing else mattered, his mind, his body, everything was consumed with Techie.

Techie writhed in Matt’s arms, fingers fumbling at the fastenings of his work vest. The disgusting orange contraption steadfastly refused to cooperate, making him growl low in the back of his throat. He settled for tongueing at the shell of one large ear, running his teeth down the lobe, nipping lightly. Matt pulled back, breath huffing out. “If you want me undressed I’m gonna have to put you down.”

Techie shifted his hips, grinding down against the growing hardness in Matt’s jumpsuit, choosing to bite at his lower lip instead of replying. Matt groaned out, one hand roving over Techie’s back, his own head dropping to suck at Techie’s throat. Techie buried his nose in the blonde curls and inhaled deeply before letting out a small cough. He leaned back in Matt’s arms, unhooking his legs to step lightly back onto the ground. He pressed a kiss to Matt’s lips, slower this time, softer. Matt looked distinctly ruffled, his curls sticking up even more than normal. Techie wanted to rub his hands through it, see just how messy it could get. There was just one minor inconvenience.

“Mmm, don’t take this the wrong way,” he said, squeezing at Matt’s arm, slowly starting to undo the hideously vibrant work vest, “but we really stink.” 

Techie’s eyes were wide, lips already pink and swollen. Matt blinked, raising his arm and taking a cursory sniff. His face creased in an expression of woe that made Techie giggle.

“Oh don’t make that face, I _like_ you sweaty. Just not, you know, _filthy_ ” Techie licked his lips lasciviously and threw the work vest aside, long fingers reaching inside the grey jumpsuit to trail across the well muscled chest that was always so maddeningly hidden beneath the stiff fabric. He wanted Matt so much it hurt, a ball in his chest that refused to dissipate.

Matt breathed in, feeling the trail of fingers down his chest, hands rubbing circles on Techie’s narrow hips, “You’re right, maybe we should shower before we get all sweaty again?”

Techie nodded wordlessly, palms flat on the hot skin of Matt’s pectoral muscles, feeling his nipples pebbling beneath the thin layer of undershirt.

Matt pressed his forehead to Techie’s and breathed deep, nose wrinkling once more. He was right, they really did smell; a mixture of sweat and electrics, harsh and chemical. He unzipped Techie’s uniform in a single fluid movement and dipped to kiss at the hollow of his throat. “My shower is tiny, you go first.” He felt rather than heard Techie’s little breath of disappointment and kissed at his neck, “I know, but it won’t fit both of us.”

Techie shook his hair back, a few loose clips scattering across the floor, he kicked off his work boots and stripped down to his underwear, well aware of Matt’s eyes on him as he wandered into the refresher. He was more than willing to test the shower’s capacity.

Techie slid his underwear off completely and stepped into the narrow cubicle, trailing his fingers across the smooth black tiles. He was hard, body already aching for Matt. Stepping into the shower he pressed at the control panel, ready to get the sonic cleaning over and done with.

There was a hiss and a clunk of pipes and Techie blinked up, gasping out as he was hit with water, warm droplets that soaked into his hair and ran trails down his back. He turned his face upwards, revelling in the luxury of actual hot water. It was usually reserved for the highest in command and Techie had no idea how a mere radar technician like Matt had acquired it. He wasn’t about to ask though. The water soaked into his skin, the warmth relaxing his muscles, driving out the stresses of the day. The pressure in his chest however, remained.

Grabbing at a small bottle Techie lathered his hands up, relishing the joy of actual soap, unable to suppress the small noise of satisfaction that slipped past his lips. He pushed the hair back from his face, now falling haphazardly from its clips. The soap was lightly scented, familiar, and as Techie breathed deep he realised why, it was the smell of Matt. It was a smell that meant strength and comfort, bruising kisses and soft caresses. Techie ran his hands lower, circling his body with soapy swipes. There was a hiss of the bathroom door opening and Techie looked over to see Matt wearing nothing but an expression of self satisfaction.

“My bunkmate works in maintenance, he rigged this up. Usually it’s just for command crew. You know I heard Kylo Ren has his own hot tub.” The steam rose in curls, soaking Techie’s hair as it flowed down the delicate arch of his back. “You like it?” His eyes trailed across Techie’s body, watching as fingers ran downwards through vibrant hair to wrap around his erect cock, hand slowly sliding along the soapy length. And there was that smirk again.

“I love it. You really should join me, I’m sure you can slide in somewhere.”

Matt watched, the tip of his tongue swiping across his lips. His glasses were starting to fog as he gave into temptation, stepping under the warm stream to catch Techie around the waist, pressing his chest against the narrow back, feeling the ridge of Techie’s spine against his skin. He was warm and slippery, hand still stroking himself leisurely. Techie leaned back, exposing his neck to Matt’s lips.

“Matt, your glasses…” Techie murmured out as Matt’s tongue lapped at his throat. The air was thick with steam, curling around them in spirals. Techie leaned forward, pressing his face against the wall, arching into Matt’s touch. Matt’s hands slipped up Techie’s back, rubbing circles on his shoulders. He was so big, so solid, grounding him just as much as the cool tile against his cheek. Techie pressed back, feeling the hardness of Matt’s cock curving up the crease of his ass. One large hand dropped to his hip, holding him steady as Matt slowly, teasingly, brushed himself up between Techie’s cheeks. Techie hissed in a breath, arousal flooding through him.

Matt’s cock slipped between Techie’s thighs, curving along the underside of his own, brushing along his perineum, slicked with soap to slide in long slow thrusts. Techie gasped out, squeezing his thighs tighter. Matt’s cock was thick and hard, hotter than the water running down their bodies and his voice was rough as he whispered against Techie’s neck. 

“Mmm you feel so good, tell me what you want.” Techie squeezed his eyes tight, shivers rippling down his neck, making him squirm. What did he want? What a question. As a slave he’d never considered the question, never considered being asked it. But now he had freedom, now he had his own life, now he had Matt.

“You.” Techie turned to wrap his arms around Matt’s neck, fingers gripping into wet curls, “Just you.” He pulled the fogged glasses from Matt’s face, setting them gently next to the shampoo bottles. The water trailed across both their faces as their lips crashed together in a clash of tongues and teeth. 

Matt grinned and grabbed at Techie’s wrists lightly, holding them above his head. “Now hold on, we’re supposed to be getting clean here,” he raised his eyebrows and reached for the soap, dribbling a trail across Techie’s chest, using his free hand to rub across flushed freckled skin. “You’re getting quite impatient,” he kissed at the tip of Techie’s nose, “relax, we have all night.”

Matt couldn’t help but let out a chuckle at the indignant look on Techie’s face. His hips thrust out into empty air and Matt pressed another kiss to his damp face. It was fun, being the one to tease for a change.

Matt’s hand smoothed down the wiry muscles of Techie’s arm, watching him squirm as he brushed through the translucent underarm hair. He released Techie’s wrists, moving to soap across his chest, pinching at pert pink nipples as he went. Techie moaned out and Matt moved lower to wrap his arms around Techie’s back. He spread the soap downwards, massaging, fingers delving to stroke between Techie’s cheeks. The pads of Matt’s thick fingers brushed teasingly against his hole, slowly circling. 

Techie looked up to see Matt’s face crooked sideways in a teasing grin. The optical implants were unaffected, seeing through the steam to focus entirely on Matt. His eyes were wider without his glasses, hair darker where it was plastered against his scalp. Matt bit his lip as his fingers gave another swipe, watching Techie’s face twist in pleasure. 

Techie was glaring up at him, artificial eyes unblinking, unaffected by the droplets that clung to them. Matt gave another twist of his fingers, “What? I’m cleaning _all_ of you. Oh yes, he was definitely enjoying this. Techie rocked them together, pressing his face against Matt’s chest, tongue lapping drops of water from the muscled body. 

“Mmnph, Matt! Wanna touch you,” Techie took both their cocks in a loose grip, the soap making his movements slipperier, his hands gliding across the warm hardness. Matt was kissing across his forehead, pushing back the wet strands of his hair with his free hand. His hips were moving, thrusting gently into Techie’s grip. His expression was one of utter pleasure and Techie felt his heart jump a little in his chest. Matt practically glowed with happiness and Techie couldn’t quite believe that it was because of him.

Techie pressed his face upwards, catching Matt’s lips in a deep kiss, made all the wetter by the spray above their heads. “Hey,” his voice was soft, the urgency from before tempered by Matt’s slow and sensual pace, “let me wash your hair,” he said blinking up, fingers pressed against Matt’s chest, thumb brushing against one dark nipple, pinching it to hear the hiss of indrawn breath.

“Yesss, good idea.” Matt’s voice was low in his chest. His hands went to Techie’s hips, sinking to his knees before Techie could reach up. He palmed at Techie’s ass, pressing soft wet kisses to the tip of his cock. 

Long fingers gripped tight in his hair, stroking and smoothing. The soft foam of bubbles ran down around his ears, Techie’s fingers twitching as Matt began to move his mouth in earnest. The chemical tang of soap quickly gave way to the slight salt of precome as Matt swirled his tongue, bobbing down the length of Techie’s cock. He pressed the flat of his tongue along the underside, sliding his hand to squeeze and stroke in time with his movements. Techie groaned out, pushing his hips forwards and Matt opened wider to take the full length into his mouth. Matt’s nose was pressed into damp red hair as he swallowed down, hollowing his cheeks. He trailed his fingers over Techie’s hole once more, chuckling to himself when his hair was tugged in response. Always so impatient. 

Matt pulled back, pressing his finger inwards past the tight ring of muscle as he went. He flicked his tongue beneath the foreskin of Techie’s cock, circling, tasting, lapping at the liquid now pearling at the tip. Sucking lightly at the head Matt wrapped his free hand around the shaft of Techie’s cock, sliding it back and forth, his finger mirroring the movement to press against the swollen nerves of his prostate..

Techie could feel his pleasure cresting, a sudden tsunami in the pool of arousal in his belly. He heard his voice whining out, fingernails scrabbling on the slick tiles, “Ma-att! You need to stop, it’s too much.” Matt pulled back with a wet pop, his hands by his sides. 

“Is everything okay?” He blinked the water from his eyes, brows furrowing. Standing, he was pulled by eager hands to meet Techie’s kiss-swollen lips.

“It’s fine, it’s all fine, I just don’t want to come just yet.” Techie pressed himself against the length of Matt’s body, wrapping around him. The pressure in his chest was heavier now, a tight squeezing that had only increased at Matt’s look of concern. Matt really did care about him. He felt the slightest prickling at the corner of his eyes, a lump forming in his throat, “I think maybe we’re clean enough now.”

Pushing a hand through his hair, Matt squeezed out the last drops of soap and pressed the control panel, the water shutting off with a hiss. “You’re right.” With one hand he fumbled for his glasses, pushing them back on to see Techie glowing before him, even the golden sheen of rust from his eyes had faded. Matt felt his heartbeat speeding up, nothing to do with the heat, “Come here.” He lifted Techie into his arms, kicking the bathroom door open with a bang.

Their bodies were dried as they passed through the door, a warm air pulse that ruffled Matt’s hair and scattered the last of Techie’s clips across the floor. “Something else you rigged up?” Techie giggled, skin starting to prickle outside the heat of the shower. Matt laid him down on his bed, standing for a second to admire the sight. Techie stretched out, exposing the full length of himself, trusting Matt completely.

Matt felt himself gulp, mouth unexpectedly dry, Techie’s skin was flushed and glowing, freckles peppered across his shoulders. His hair shone, loose and silken, splayed across Matt’s pillow. He was beautiful, still hard, long cock pink against the softness of his stomach. His eyes sparkled up at Matt, whirring to focus on him, trailing from his chest down his body to the darker hair at his cock. Techie’s breath caught in his chest, cock twitching, a bead of precome dripping onto his stomach.

“Okay, you need to come here right now.” Techie rolled to grab Matt by the hand, feeling the thin mattress shift beneath their bodies. He needed Matt, right now. No arguments. Matt’s arms wrapped around him in a flurry of kisses, licks and light nips to the throat. Matt rolled onto his back, pulling Techie fully atop him, the large hands on his hips guiding their cocks together. Without the slick of soap, their skin dragged together, a touch too much friction to be comfortable. Techie bit his lip, eyes flicking to the bedside table, frowning slightly when there was nothing there.

“Under the pillow,” Matt grunted out, licking at Techie’s collarbone as he leaned over. He fished the bottle of lube out, slicking his hand to reach between them. Their breaths mingled in a sigh, tongues twining together as they rocked into each other. “Been having fun without me, have you?” Techie whispered out, nipping at Matt’s throat, receiving only a groan in return.

The chill in the air was starting to lift as they moved together, bodies thrusting and sliding. Techie’s face was flushed, a light blush spreading down his neck and chest. His skin tingled in every place he and Matt touched, the low burn of arousal in his gut starting to spike. He gripped at Matt’s hair with one hand, tilting his throat up to suck bruises into the column of his neck. Matt’s work-rough hands roamed across his back, the hard callouses of his palms scraping beneath the film of lube. His breath was coming faster, wet pants in Techie’s ear. He gripped tight, holding Techie against him.

“Tell me what you want.”

Techie groaned out, kissing Matt deeply, he leaned back to look Matt in the eyes, his glasses were crooked, sweat starting to bead on his forehead. Techie gave a small circle of his hips, sliding their cocks slowly together as he spoke. “Mmm, I can’t decide if I want to ride you or fuck you.”

Matt’s face creased as he groaned out in pleasure, his legs parting swiftly. “Fuck me, please.” Techie settled back on his knees, fumbling in the rumpled covers for the lube. He blinked down slowly, slicking his fingers up as Matt watched, lip caught between his teeth.

“Oh Matt, you ask so nicely.” Techie’s fingers slid between Matt’s cheeks, the gentle pads curling up to circle at the pucker of his hole. Matt whined out as he pushed slowly inwards, fingers pinching at his own nipple. His eyes never left Techie’s face, savouring the look of desire in his eyes. 

The tight muscles of Matt’s thighs were warm on either side of Techie as he raised his knees, tilting his hips upwards. His head was thrown back, chest glistening with a sheen of sweat as Techie moved his fingers in and out. Matt’s cock was steadily dripping as Techie wrapped his free hand around it, smearing fluid across the head and twisting downwards in slow strokes. 

“Ngh! Come on! I’m not gonna break.” Matt was bucking down, moving his hips in an effort to drive Techie’s fingers deeper. His body clenched as Techie crooked his fingers, searching for the right spot. “Yes! Just like that, come on, give me more.” His back arched up at every curl of Techie’s fingers, moans starting to spill from his lips.

Techie felt something give way inside him, the last of his restraint eroded by every noise Matt made. He scissored his fingers once more, sliding his hand up Matt’s cock just to hear him shout. With another swipe Techie coated himself in lube, scrambling up to hover between Matt’s legs. He was babbling now, the pressure in his chest overwhelming him.

“Oh stars Matt! I want you so much.” Matt’s muscular legs wrapped around Techie’s waist, holding him in place. Techie surged forwards, kissing him with everything he had as he sheathed himself, gasping out, words spilling from his kiss-swollen lips.

“I love you.”

Matt’s movements stopped as he looked up into Techie’s face. The redhead was trembling, eyes wide, surprised at his own exclamation. Matt blinked up, mouth opening wordlessly. He reached up, brushing a lock of hair from Techie’s face, stroking down to cup his chin in one hand. He pulled Techie downwards, pressing their foreheads together, eyes closed, breath barely a whisper, “You know I feel the same? I love you too.” He shifted, starting to move again, slow and soft.

He kissed across Techie’s eyelids, down the bridge of his nose, whispering over and over. Techie pressed himself to Matt’s chest and began to rock inwards in long, slow thrusts. His chest was still tight, but so much lighter now the fear of rejection shoved aside, replaced by a rapidly expanding bubble of affection. Matt loved him. He thrust in harder, needing to hear Matt say his name. Matt’s fingers gripped tight on his shoulders, blunt nails scraping down his back. The air was warm with sweat and panting breath, whispered declarations and the sound of skin against skin.

Techie could feel the pressure building in the pit of his stomach, a slow coiling of heat in his gut that spiked with every moan that fell from Matt’s mouth. The muscled arms were tight around him, pulling them together as his thrusts increased in speed. Techie buried his face in Matt’s neck, losing himself in the heat of Matt’s body, the circle of his arms, the softness of his mouth.

Matt was whimpering out, his legs tight around Techie’s hips, his neglected cock pressed between their bodies. He could feel Techie starting to swell within him, growing impossibly harder as he was pushed closer and closer to the edge. Cold fire ran through him at every thrust and he moaned out, working his hips in time with Techie’s movements.

“Techie, I’m close. Please!” Techie groaned, eyes pressing shut, hips snapping forward, all control lost. He pounded into Matt’s body, limbs tensing as pleasure surged through him.

Matt felt the pressure on his prostate, the twitches of Techie’s cock inside him, the warmth spilling inside him as Techie’s hips shuddered and jerked and he was lost, pushed over the edge. His cock spurted between their stomachs in short pulses, his fingers gripping tight on Techie’s back as he shouted out, head thrown back, glasses falling from his face.

They clung tight to each other, holding tight through the aftershocks, breaths shuddering together as the air began to cool. Matt felt the goosebumps rising on his skin and held Techie tighter, nuzzling into the glowing copper of his hair. Techie was collapsed on his chest, shivers rippling across his flushed skin. Damp strands of hair fell across his forehead and Matt brushed them aside to press a kiss to the sweaty forehead.

“Hey, you still with me?” Techie blinked up, gently pulling himself from Matt’s body, eyes clicking with concern at the little wince that fluttered across Matt’s face.

“I’m here,” he rolled into Matt’s side, snuggling into the crook of his shoulder. “I love you. I realised. I can’t stop thinking about you, in the middle of my shifts, always.” His fingers trailed spirals across Matt’s chest, “I miss you, even when I know I’m seeing you that day.”

Matt pulled him closer, kissing the worry lines from his forehead, “Well that explains why you tried to climb me like a tree this afternoon.” He smiled crookedly and stroked down Techie’s chest. “Love you too.”

Techie wriggled, pulling the covers out from beneath them, “Good.” And there it was, _that_ smirk. “Now sleep, I’m still gonna ride you later.”

**Author's Note:**

> I pretty much live on [tumblr](http://moonwalkingcrab.tumblr.com/) so feel free to come and shout at me about Techienician <3


End file.
